the_dere_typesfandomcom-20200214-history
Bakadere
A bakadere refers to a character who is very clumsy and stupid. More often than not, they lack common sense. Personality Bakadere characters are for the most part very innocent and sweet, but their stupidity outshines their other attributes. They are basically a dim bulb or klutzy girl or boy in love. In other words, this type is quite a ditz or a klutz, and they're like a 10 year old when it comes to love, in the way they swoon over people so easily, and handle it so amateur-ly. Bakadere characters also act childish and air-headed. Some Bakadere characters can also be a tsundere, deredere, or nemuidere. Meaning of the Name The word is a compound of "baka" (バカ), which means stupid or moron, fool and "deredere" (デレデレ), which means "lovey dovey". Characters with this Personality Characters from Anime, Manga, & Light Novels * Mashiro Shiina from The Pet Girl of Sakurasou * Yui Hirasawa from K-On! * Futaba Marui from Mitsudomoe * Ichigo Momomiya from Tokyo Mew Mew * Yoshiko Hanabatake from Aho-Girl * Umetarou Nozaki from Monthly Girls' Nozaki-kun * Mankanshoku Mako from Kill La Kill * Usagi Tsukino from Sailor Moon * Hime Haruno from Place to Place * Kikue Sakuragawa from Place to Place * Yasuko Takasu from Toradora! * Keiko Ayano from Sword Art Online * Red Blood Cell from Hataraku Saibou! * Italy from Hetalia: Axis Powers * Issac Dian from Baccano * Miria Harvent from Baccano * Touta Matsuda from Death Note * Kisaragi from Elfen Lied * Issei Hyoudou from High School DxD * Asia Argento from High School DxD * Kuroka from High School DxD * Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail * Mirajane Strauss from Fairy Tail * Millianna from Fairy Tail * Astraea from Heaven's Lost Property * Seras Victoria from Hellsing * Yasuna Oribe from Kill Me Baby * Papi from Monster Musume * Hay Lin from W.I.T.C.H * Jaune Arc from RWBY * Yoshihisa Manabe from Kotoura-san * Mikan Tsumiki from Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair * Noelle from I'm Gonna Be An Angel! * Shiro from Deadman Wonderland * Nene Sakura from New Game! * Ryousuke Kaga from So, I Can't Play H! * Naegleria Nebiros from Is This a Zombie? * Sasha Blouse from Attack on Titan * Connie Springer from Attack on Titan * Karin Maaka from Karin * Henry Marker from Karin * Rosette Christopher from Chrono Crusade * Kazuichi Soda from Danganronpa 2: Goodbye Despair * Denki Kaminari from My Hero Academia * Mina Ashido from My Hero Academia * Mei Tata from Cupid’s Chocolates * Maria Takayama from Haganai * Tohru Honda from Fruits Basket * Ranpo Edogawa From Bungo Stray Dogs * Elsea de Lute Ima from The World God Only Knows * Sasha Blouse from Attack on Titan * Leyla Ibrahim Faiza from Jormungand * Tadashi Teruya from 11eyes * Miyabi Ito from Yamada-kun and the Seven Witches * Milfeulle Sakuraba from Galaxy Angel * Miharu Sena Kanaka from Girls Bravo * Iwata from Excel Saga * Ginji Amano from GetBackers Characters from Cartoons & Comics * Lindsay from Total Drama * Tyler from Total Drama * Owen from Total Drama * Kitty from Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race * Leonard from Total Drama * Tammy from Total Drama * Dakota Milton from Total Drama * Sam from Total Drama * Chris Griffin from Family Guy * Homer Simpson from The Simpsons * Ed from Ed, Edd n Eddy * Nazz Van Bartonschmeer from Ed, Edd n Eddy * Cosmo from The Fairly Odd Parents * Veronica Starr from The Fairly Odd Parents * Princess Clara from Drawn Together * Jillian Russell-Wilcox from Family Guy * Philip J. Fry from Futurama * Amy Wong from Futurama * Gonard from Kappa Mikey * Katie and Sadie from Total Drama * Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir from Miraculous Ladybug * Dog from CatDog * Leni Loud from The Loud House * Grimlock and the Dinobots from the Transformers ''franchise Characters from Movies, TV Series, & Novels * London Tipton from the ''Suite Life of Zack & Cody * Harry Dunne from Dumb and Dumber * Cat Valentine from Victorious * Chelsea Daniels from That's so Raven * Max Russo from Wizards of Waverly Place * Woody Fink from The Suite Life on Deck * Zeke from Heavy Metal * Edsel from Heavy Metal * Gloria Pearlman from Heavy Metal * Miko from Sweatshop * Scottyboy from Sweatshop * Kenny from Sweatshop * Squirts from Klown Kamp Massacre * Butzer Pie from Klown Kamp Massacre * Gerald from Klown Kamp Massacre * Brandi from Klown Kamp Massacre * Lenny Boboski from Klown Kamp Massacre * Bonnie Reed from Cheerleader Camp * Timothy Moser from Cheerleader Camp * Theresa Salazar from Cheerleader Camp * Katie Crest from Killer Waves * Lulu from Killer Waves * Billy Bermuda from Killer Waves * Blue Crush Vicky from Killer Waves * Otoya Kurenai from Kamen Rider Kiva * Rachel from Evil Has A Grin * Trey from Evil Has A Grin * Kush from Evil Has A Grin * Molly from Party Night * Cindy from Feeding Grounds * Marcus from Feeding Grounds * Eva from Lake Noir * Gabe from Lake Noir * Naomi from Lake Noir * Kolos from The Basement * Ayame from The Basement * Carmen from Swimming Pool * Diego from Swimming Pool * Greg from Swimming Pool * Loopz from Detour * Harmony from Detour * Michele from Detour * Sally from Terror at Blood Fart Lake * Snake from Terror at Blood Fart Lake * Leo Duchampa from Terror at Blood Fart Lake * James from Axegrinder * Shelley from Axegrinder * Donna from Axegrinder * Simone from Murder in the Dark * Lilly from Murder in the Dark * Luca from Murder in the Dark * Lucas from The Basement * Rachel from 4/20 Massacre * Rick from 4/20 Massacre * Michelle from 4/20 Massacre * Dolly from Killer Campout * Kevin Cartman from Into the Woods * Tina Stern from Into the Woods * Brittany Barns from Into the Woods * Lara from Bloody April Fools * Sandra from Bloody April Fools * Alex from Bloody April Fools * Melody from Albino Farm * Levi from Albino Farm * Brian from Albino Farm * Travis from Party Night * Amy from Party Night * Scotty from The Craving * Jeannie from The Craving * Diane from The Craving * Kershaw Ellerbe from Scalps * Ellen Corman from Scalps * D.J. from Scalps * Sarah from Dead Stop * Peter from Dead Stop * Todd from Dead Stop * Nodin from Unearthed * Hank from Unearthed * Caya from Unearthed * Bobbie from The Prey * Gail from The Prey * Greg from The Prey * Annie Rivers from Fatal Games * Phil Danridge from Fatal Games * Lynn Fox from Fatal Games * Sapphira from The Convent * Biff from The Convent * Mo from The Convent * Nichole from Blood Night: The Legend of Mary Hatchet * Jen from Blood Night: The Legend of Mary Hatchet * Gibbz from Blood Night: The Legend of Mary Hatchet * Cookie from Reeker * Nelson from Reeker * Kurt from The Bone Snatcher * Titus from The Bone Snatcher * Magda from The Bone Snatcher * Jenny from Eurotrip * Jamie from Eurotrip * Joy from Bangkok Knockout * Jao from Bangkok Knockout * Pom from Bangkok Knockout * Mai from Scared * Tarn from Scared * Awn from Scared * Mandy from Lost Paradise: Playmates in Hell * Lilo from Lost Paradise: Playmates in Hell * Amy from Lost Paradise: Playmates in Hell * Andrea from Villa Estrella * Suzy from Villa Estrella * Eddie from Villa Estrella * Liz from Dark Ride * Jim from Dark Ride * Steve from Dark Ride * Manuela from Bloody Moon * Inga from Bloody Moon * Alvaro from Bloody Moon * Tux from Gingerdead Man 3: Saturday Night Cleaver * Peaches from Gingerdead Man 3: Saturday Night Cleaver * Doreen from Gingerdead Man 3: Saturday Night Cleaver * Sandy from Gingerdead Man 3: Saturday Night Cleaver * Connie from Gingerdead Man 3: Saturday Night Cleaver * Yoko from Gingerdead Man 3: Saturday Night Cleaver * Abby Graves from The Graves * Kelly from The Fanglys * Chubb from The Fanglys * Steven from The Fanglys * Lori Loud from The Loud House * Mark from Blood Ranch * Val from Blood Ranch * Will from After Dark * April from After Dark * Ben Stephens from Black Holler * Daphne from Black Holler Characters from Games * Sayori from Doki-Doki Literature Club! * Muja Kina from Yandere Simulator * Devin-chan from EBIA * Otohiko Meichi from Yandere Simulator Gallery Bakadere 2.png Bakadere 4.jpg Bakadere 3.jpg Bakadere 5.jpg Yoshiko Hanabatake from Aho-Girl.jpg|Yoshiko Hanabatake from Aho-Girl Naegleria Nebiros from Kore wa Zombie desu ka?.jpg|Naegleria Nebiros from Kore wa Zombie desu ka? Ohru Hondo From Fruits Basket.jpg|Tohru Honda From Fruits Basket Hime Haruno from Acchi Kocchi.jpg|Hime Haruno from Acchi Kocchi Kikue Sakuragawa from Acchi Kocchi.png|Kikue Sakuragawa from Acchi Kocchi Yasuko Takasu from Toradora!.jpg|Yasuko Takasu from Toradora! Yasuna Oribe from Kill Me Baby.jpg|Yasuna Oribe from Kill Me Baby Yui Hirasawa from K-On!.jpg|Yui Hirasawa from K-On! Category:Dere Category:Kind